


Selamat, Anda Selamat!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ala-ala Inarizaki, Birthday Party, First Dates, M/M, onesided SunaKita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Atsumu. Aku paham kok, kenapa kamu telat. Santai aja, aku enggak marah.”Atsumu merasa akan menangis bahagia saking leganya.





	Selamat, Anda Selamat!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiroe_sachou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang aslinya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Diniatkan drabble, tapi berujung kepanjangan orz

_Gawat gawat gawat aku telaaat!_

 

Seraya berteriak agar orang-orang di depannya minggir, memberi jalan untuknya yang _terlambat datang ke kencan pertama dengan Kita-san_ , Atsumu berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Napasnya terengah. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan, mencari-cari sosok sang Yayang yang baru resmi ia tembak kemarin sore.

 

Begitu jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah dengan sosok (nyaris mantan) kapten tim voli Inarizaki, Atsumu mengerem larinya sampai menimbulkan suara berdecit.

 

Di sana, tepat di hadapannya, Kita-san tengah duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku entah apa. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan, ukurannya sedang, dan dibungkus dengan kain hitam agak tebal bermotif muka rubah (yang mengingatkan Atsumu pada… Suna?)

 

Atsumu menarik napas dalam, lalu—

 

\--ia _dogeza_.

 

Tepat di tengah-tengah taman yang masih ramai.

 

Di hadapan Kita Shinsuke yang berkedip cepat saking kagetnya.

 

“Maaf aku telat, Kita-san! Bukannya aku ngeles atau gak mau tanggung jawab, tapi pas aku mau berangkat tadi si Bego Samu tiba-tiba nyerobot giliran ke kamar mandi terus nyolong jatah sarapanku—aku belum sarapan ngomong-omong—dan pas aku udah siap-siap _o-te-we_ , tali sepatu yang mau kupakai putus terus—“

 

Sementara Atsumu menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya, Kita mulai membuka bingkisan di pangkuannya. Dengan rapih, tentunya. Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Kita Shinsuke namanya.

 

Tiga hitungan kemudian, perhatian pengunjung taman lain tertuju pada mereka. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar; anak _jaman now_ macam apa yang iseng meniup terompet tahun baru pada awal bulan Oktober begini?

 

Mengabaikan bisik-bisik tetangga tak penting itu, Kita tersenyum simpul seraya menaburkan _confetti_. Di atas kepala Atsumu, yang kini termenung di tempat dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan barusan, mungkin saja. Karena, yah—ini Kita-san lho. _Kita Shinsuke lho_. Seorang Kita Shinsuke, meniup terompet tahun baru di tengah-tengah taman, lalu menaburkan _confetti_ warna-warni di atas kepala Atsumu?

 

_Mimpi apa aku semalam, oh_ Kami-sama _?_

 

“Atsumu. Aku paham kok, kenapa kamu telat. Santai aja, aku enggak marah.”

 

Atsumu mengerjap cepat. “B-beneran? Kita-san enggak marah? Kita-san udah maafin aku?”

 

Anggukan singkat. Disusul taburan _confetti_ jilid kedua.

 

Atsumu merasa akan menangis bahagia saking leganya.

 

Namun saat ia baru membuka mulut untuk bicara, Atsumu merasa langit tiba-tiba mendung gelap.

 

…bukan _ding_. Bukan mendung gelap. Cuma sekedar penampakan makhluk-makhluk tak diundang sebangsa si Bego Samu, Aran-kun, serta anggota klub voli Inarizaki lainnya. Yang tengah mengelilinginya dengan cengiran _menyeramkan_ di wajah. Juga sambil membawa sekantung kecil tepung, _entah untuk apa fungsinya_.

 

Spontan, Atsumu keringat dingin di tempat.

 

Osamu yang bertugas memberi aba-aba.

 

“Met ulang tahun, Tsumu Bego~!”

 

**.**

“YANG ULANG TAHUN ‘KAN BUKAN CUMA AKU DOANG, SAMU KAMPRET!”

 

**.**

 

Di samping Kita-san yang tertawa, Suna merekam aksi kejar-kejaran rekan-rekan setimnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah.

 

Kecolongan gebetan tak mengapa. Toh, ia sukses dapat pembalasan dendamnya hari itu juga…

**Author's Note:**

> Entri buat Drabbletober Day 4: _I Forgive You_. Sekaligus _birthday fic_ buat si Kembar Sengklecc (yang telat 2 hari) ama Nyi Roro Wibu a.k.a Shiroe_Sachou (yang telat... berapa hari? /PLAK /sungkem). 
> 
> Karena kalau Atsumu gak ternistakan itu kurang afdhol rasanya /apaan
> 
> Akhir kata, _thanks for reading~_


End file.
